Stroke of Midnight
by SG1Bauer
Summary: New Year's Eve! Keller sets out to give Rodney a happy new year. McKeller


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I dont own Stargate or any of the characters...as depressing as that truth is.**

**A/N: So I got my inspiration for this story from the wonderful posts over at the McKeller forum on Gateworld. Lurking over there, I was able to come up with this, go figure.**

**So enjoy the beauty that is McKeller and please, please review! Everybody loves reviews!**

**Stroke of Midnight**

A cool, refreshing breeze whipped its way through the mess hall as the full moon hanging above, cast an illuminating glow upon the city. It was New Year's Eve, and the spirits of the crew on Atlantis were unusually high, at least in comparison to the normal attitude that occupied the city on a daily basis. With the impending threat from the Wraith and the Replicators forgotten for the night, the true mood of the expedition came to light.

The idea for a celebration of a New Year's had been, of course, Colonel Sheppard's doing. When he had brought the idea to Dr. Weir, he had said it would be a "morale boost for the city." Elizabeth knew there had been other reasons but what harm could there be in letting Sheppard organize a party once a year? Maybe it would be good to give everyone a night to unwind. Well leave it to John Sheppard to prove her wrong. After Radek's drunken escapades the previous year, Sheppard was surprised that Colonel Carter had re-approved the event; he wasn't one to argue though and so the treasured tradition continued.

It had been tricky at first to synchronize Atlantis's calendar with that of Earth's, not to mention the fact that he had to do it all over again when they landed on a new planet, but eventually, the colonel finally accomplished his task. Preparations always began a week before New Year's and everybody looked forward to the day with excitement. The mess hall was designated as the location for the festivities and by the time New Year's Eve approached, the room was filled with an array of decorations and items that included balloons, banners, a buffet table, and of course, a fully stocked bar.

The clock changed to 11:45, as a young blonde doctor wandered around the festive mess hall, mingling and conversing with fellow medical personnel, scientists and anyone else who stopped her for a conversation or a quick 'hello'. As Jennifer Keller refilled her glass of punch (avoiding the alcohol because she actually had to get up and be in the infirmary early the next morning), the party planner of the nights' events joined her at the table, cold beer in hand.

"Enjoying your first New Year's Eve on Atlantis, Doc?" He said with a smile.

Keller nodded an affirmative response, bringing the glass down from her lips, "This was a great idea you had Colonel."

"Well, I always love a good party," Sheppard replied as he looked over her shoulder to the bar in the back of the hall. "Sorry to cut this conversation short doc, but it looks like I got to go chaperon our bartender. From what I can see, Lorne's been serving Zelenka a bit too many drinks."

As the colonel took off, she called out, "Oh, Colonel. You wouldn't have happened to see Rodney around here anywhere?"

"Sorry, haven't seen him. Though I'd find him soon, it's almost midnight," and with a knowing smile and a quick suggestive raise of the eyebrows, he turned and headed off to try and prevent a catastrophe at the bar.

Turning around herself, Keller scanned the party, searching for any sign of the astrophysicist. After a few futile minutes, she concluded that he was clearly not there, and headed out of the party.

_There's only two places McKay could be at 11:45 at night_, she thought and headed in the direction of his lab. If he wasn't there, her next stop would be his quarters and she didn't care if she had to drag him out of bed; he was going to that party if she had to drug him and carry him down there herself. After taking a transporter to the correct level of the city and walking down a few corridors, she stopped in the doorway to the lab when she saw Rodney, slumped in his chair, focusing intently on his computer screen as if it held the answer to stopping the Wraith and Replicators in one fell swoop.

_Maybe it does,_ she thought._ He is pretty smart after all_.

She knew why McKay wasn't at the party: he avoided social situations like citrus. Or as he had snarked when she had mentioned it a few days ago, "why would I want to spend valuable research time talking to people I don't even like and who can't keep up in conversation anyway?"

He did have a point. As he liked to mention, he was far smarter than half the people he worked with. Something he felt set him apart from everyone else. And even more noteworthy was the fact that she knew exactly what that felt like. When you graduated three years earlier than everyone else your age, well, she knew what it was like to be considered a know-it-all.

Regardless of McKay's feelings about the party however, she wanted him there and was going to do everything in her power to ensure that he enjoyed this New Year's Eve. Gathering her thoughts, she strode into the lab, making her way around one of the tables and coming to stand at his left side. If she had thought that her presence at his side would draw his attention away from the computer, she was sadly mistaken. It wasn't until she gently place her arm around his shoulders, did he finally look up from his work and meet her eyes that were peering down at him.

When his eyes met hers, he was momentarily stunned to find that they didn't contain pity like most peoples' eyes when they found him alone at all hours of the night. As if he had nothing but work in his life. Ok so maybe that was partially true, but he didn't need people feeling sorry for him. But in Jen's eyes, he found nothing more than sincerity and comfort. Looking into the young doctor's eyes was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Jen finally spoke, "Hey, you ok? You've been down here all day."

"Fine." He said in a tone that usually indicated that he wanted to drop the subject of his well-being.

"Well, why don't you come up to the party with me? I'm sure whatever it is your working on can wait till tomorrow," Keller suggested calmly, careful not to push him too much, knowing that if she did, he would only put up his walls.

With a wave of his hand, dismissing the offer, he replied, "No, no. I really should finish this tonight. Besides, it's almost midnight anyway, why would I bother going all the way up there for a little more than five minutes?"

"Rodney, the best part of the party is when it finally reaches midnight, isn't it?" She replied, squeezing his shoulder lightly, trying to encourage him. "Come on, we'll go up, get a drink, and you won't even have to talk to all those people you don't like," she said with a smile.

Glancing down at his laptop, then back up to Jen, she could tell he was considering it. He really hated parties, but how could he say 'no' to Jen after she had taken the time to come down to his lab and see him. After a few seconds he closed his computer and once again met her gaze. "You promise I won't have to do the whole 'social' thing?"

"I promise. You can stick with me the whole time." And before he had a chance to change his mind, Jen grabbed his arm and guided him out of the lab and into the transporter that would take them to the mess hall. When they arrived outside the hall, Jen took Rodney's hand and they walked out onto the balcony, looking out over the crashing waves in the dark ocean below.

Looking down at his watch, Rodney saw that he had two minutes before midnight. Thoughts and possibilities swam through his head as he gazed down at their still intertwined hands. The past few months had brought the two doctors closer, from their spontaneous lunch meetings, to long talks in the infirmary when he showed up seeking treatment for an injury. Even the quick, meaningful glances across the briefing room table had become more frequent and more treasured by both parties.

As the thoughts swirled in his constantly working brain, he was jarred from his muse by the loud voices inside, counting down to midnight.

"10…9…8"

As the seconds ticked by, he quickly made a decision, turning his gazed back down to Jen, he found her eyes sparkling up at him and a shy smile gracing her flawless face.

"7…6.."

"Oh the hell with it." And with that, Rodney planted a soft, gentle kiss on her waiting lips.

When he pulled back, he found her smile had grown and together they heard rest of Atlantis finally reach midnight, four seconds later. "A little impatient aren't' we?" she teased, playing with a lock of hair that hung unkempt off the side of his face.

"Traditions are overrated anyway," he said, and smiled brightly back at her.

"So, do you still hate social gatherings?"

His only reply was to kiss her again, leaving the rest of Atlantis to their New Year, while Rodney and Jen celebrated their own.


End file.
